Soul giver (esp)
by AiEnma21
Summary: Light se da cuenta de que extraña a L más de lo que había pensado y hará lo que sea para tenerlo de vuelta - incluso si el precio es algo tan valioso como su alma. **Traducción. Detalles al respecto adentro**
1. Dioses aburridos y espíritus molestos

_N/T: esta es una traducción al español de Soul giver, realizado por Mistress-Immia. Tengo su autorización para traducir, por lo que los invito a revisar el original. Es un trabajo en proceso, tanto para su autor como para su humilde traductor (¿o traductora?)._ ** _Cualquier nota que no sea N/T, es de la versión original_** _. Procuraré mantener el sentido del fic, aunque esto implique no ser tan literal a veces. Enjoy!_

El original es: s/11991179/1/soul-giver

 _Notas/advertencias_

 _\+ Este es un fanfiction lxlight_

 _\+ ¿Podría convertirse en smut? Pondré una advertencia en aquellos capítulos que terminen así._

 _\+ Situado después de la muerte de L_

 _\+ ¡Perdón por typos o cualquier cosa! No soy sino un mono en el teclado, escribo desordenadamente y publico antes de poder arrepentirme._

 _"Existen dos posibilidades: que estemos solos en el universo o que no lo estemos. Ambas son igualmente aterradoras" – Arthur C. Clarke._

Light Yagami siempre ha sido una persona muy lógica. No ha hecho un mal juicio ni una sola vez, pues su evaluación lógica siempre ha sido precisa y acertada. Siempre ha estado orgulloso del hecho de que, a pesar de todo, él sería capaz de dejar la emoción a un lado y dejar que la racionalidad tome su curso.

Ni una, _una sola vez_ ha caído víctima de la narrativa emocional humana. Siempre ha sido capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo incluso en los peores tiempos.

Incluso al matar a su propio padre, no se vio afectado.

Así que no comprende cómo ahora alguien tan ridículamente efectivo en destruir todos sus planes podría estar influenciándolo tan devastadoramente. L, su rival, su peor enemigo – ahora el único rostro en todas sus pesadillas.

Observa la tumba en blanco frente a él y ni siquiera se inmuta cuando una gota de lluvia cae en su hombro. No hay un nombre, pero él sabe exactamente quién está enterrado ahí. Sobre la tumba se asienta una cruz blanca, increíblemente irónica para toda la situación. L se revolcaría en su tumba. Él nunca creyó en Dios. El cementerio es tranquilo, extrañamente quieto. Ni siquiera el sonido de un auto pasando.

L.

Él ha matado a millones de personas, y, en teoría, L debería ser simplemente otro nombre ejecutado por su propia mano en la libreta, pero ¡ay!, Light encuentra difícil verlo así. Ha tratado de considerar su propósito, de recordar que L tenía que morir por una razón. Después de todo, L era su mayor obstáculo. Su único obstáculo. Nadie más tendría el cerebro para levantarse contra el adolescente. Light estaba convencido de que no habría nadie. Supone que es natural. Pasó meses con el solitario detective siendo investigado. Ambos con la misma inteligencia, la misma mentalidad. Estaba obligado a formar algún tipo de vínculo con el genio, incluso si nunca fue tan cercano para ser un _amigo_. Sin embargo, parecía que Light había subestimado la fuerza de esa conexión.

Light está _viéndolo_ en todas partes, olfateándolo, **saboreándolo** en su lengua.

Al principio, habían sido cosas pequeñas solamente. Un vistazo de cabello obscuro, un olor a fresas en su ropa, un repentino sabor azucarado justo entre sus labios. Sí, al principio había comenzado modestamente. Lo estaba afrontando bien. Pero ahora lo _ve_.

Cada vez que mira en el espejo ve un destello de ojos obscuros y piel pálida. Siente ojos observándolo. A veces puede ver al detective en su vieja silla, pulgar en los labios con esa postura irritante con la que siempre se lucía. Light puede ver al detective en cualquier sitio al que va, incluso ahora, agazapado en su propia tumba. La lluvia comienza a esparcirse más y más fuerte.

Él ha tratado de ignorar las alucinaciones, de dejarlas pasar como todo lo demás, de _razonar_ consigo mismo sobre que no es real, pero no puede evitar empezar a creer que las cosas que ve no son meras imaginaciones – sino burlas desde la tumba. Quizás L está vivo en alguna parte, en algún eterno, lastimoso purgatorio, pasando su eternidad burlándose de él. Haría que Light se sintiera mejor que no tener a L en absoluto.

Una pequeña – pequeñísima, ilógica – parte del cerebro de Light no quiere que L se haya ido.

Ha sido demasiado aburrido aquí sin él.

Light Yagami siempre ha sido una persona razonable, pero helo aquí, viendo gente muerta y permaneciendo en medio de un cementerio mientras se aproxima una tormenta.

Muy problemático, en verdad.

Hay un clamor distintivo del trueno y la histeria de un muy entretenido shinigami.

Las cosas han empeorado desde entonces.

La esencia del perfume de Misa todavía perdura en el aire como una niebla molesta, amenazando con dar a Light la peor migraña que haya tenido. Ella ha estado preocupada por la forma en que él ha estado actuando últimamente, así que ha estado visitándolo con más frecuencia. Sus visitas no están ayudando, eso es seguro. Él todavía puede escuchar su voz de hace una hora dentro de su cabeza, ese sonido agudo golpeando sus oídos aún. Light escapó de la lluvia a tiempo por hoy, pero casi deseó haberse empapado y haber tenido una excusa para no estar con ella. Hace una nota mental de tomar tres aspirinas en lugar de dos la próxima vez que lo visite. Duda que haya _algo_ que pueda combatir su poder para inducir migrañas, pero supone que puede intentarlo.

Light ha estado escribiendo nombres desde que ella se marchó. Unos criminales por aquí, otros por allá. Ahora que su mayor rival está muerto, ya no tiene que preocuparse demasiado por esconderse. El equipo de investigación no es más que una bola de idiotas que lo dejan solo actualmente. Ellos no podrían ver a través de él. No como L lo haría.

Ahí, de reojo, lo ve.

Sabe que es él porque la sala de investigaciones está vacía. Nadie se acerca a ver cómo está a menos que sea Misa. Él lo prefiere así.

En el otro extremo de la sala, a pesar de la obscuridad, puede ver a L sentado en una de las sillas, en cuclillas como si Light nunca hubiera escrito su nombre en la Death Note. Está iluminado apenas por la lámpara de ese lado, pero Light puede figurarse su figura encogida. El detective está extrañamente quieto, su negra, fría mirada jamás separándose del chico. Light trata de volver a escribir en su libreta, pero es detenido cuando percibe movimiento en la periferia. L está una silla más cerca. Dos sillas a distancia de él. Light mira alrededor, ojos bien abiertos. Sus alucinaciones nunca se habían movido así antes. Experimentando, cierra sus ojos y los vuelve a abrir.

Una silla cerca. Sólo una más y él estará… Light trata de no pensar en ello y despeja su garganta. Examina al detective. Sus negras ojeras son pesadas, había demasiado odio en esa mirada.

 _Eso es lo que obtienes, L,_ Light piensa, _no eres más que un perdedor._

Es un pensamiento reconfortante, en verdad, pero Light está empezando a perder el valor de siquiera parpadear. No quiere a L frente a él. Ni siquiera quiere _ver_ al detective, pero tenerlo justo enfrente – la idea lo estremece por alguna razón.

Sus ojos se están secando, enrojecidos. L lo observa, casi como si se burlara.

 _Te reto a cerrar los ojos, Light,_ puede imaginar al detective murmurando, su mirada presionando.

Light se burla y entorna los ojos ante esto, volviendo al papel. No va a asustarse por ciertos lamentables, patéticos trucos de su mente. No es un niño. Su razón prevalecerá sobre la de L. No será superado por una alucinación.

Light deja que sus ojos vaguen hasta el asiento, esperando encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo L. En su lugar, es encarado por la nada. La silla está vacía, L se ha ido. Light mira alrededor, mirada alerta. Ningún rastro del detective en absoluto.

Esas alucinaciones están empeorando terriblemente. Light suspira y descansa su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, exhalando un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Por qué sigo viéndote?" susurra, presionando la pluma en su mano. El silencio es interrumpido rápidamente por una réplica, una que Light no había esperado.

 _"¿Tal vez porque me extrañas, Raito-kun?"_ Responde una voz suave y lechosa. El chico juraría que puede sentir un aliento en su oído.

Light casi se cae de la silla, viendo alarmado el sitio tras él.

Ahí no hay nada.

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente y Light sigue sacudido por ello. Todavía puede sentir el aliento de L en su cuello, todavía escucha esas palabras en su oído. Ha estado evitando la sala de investigación por completo. El equipo está preocupado por él. Ha sido todo un trabajo intentar esconder que estar solo en ese horrible cuarto lo asusta a morir, pero ha tratado de reducir sus sospechas con quejas de no sentirse bien. Está convencido de que va a enloquecer sin su rival, sin alguien contra quien competir. A veces siente que flaquea, sient su alrededor.

A veces, inclusive, él _quiere_ verlo otra vez. Todo su mundo es tan desolado ahora. _Su_ mundo. Pero desolado. Nunca imaginó que había estrechado lazos tan fuertes con el detective.

Esos momentos son los peores.

Ahora está en el techo, justo donde había estado L hace mucho tiempo, observando Tokio. El cielo es gris otra vez, casi mofándose de su propia torpeza. El mundo no es sino gris ahora, incluso los edificios no emiten más que una luz turbia. Nada se mueve ante sus ojos. El mundo es mucho menos interesante sin _él_ ahí.

Él, por supuesto, no lo extraña, pero ansía la necesidad de un _desafío_ una vez más. Ahora que lo ha probado, no anhela sino experimentarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué puede enfrentarse a él ahora? El mundo está en sus manos – asido a ellas – y aun así no es feliz.

Las cosas no están saliendo conforme al plan.

L. Su peor enemigo. ¿Cómo pensó que podría escapar de él?

"Eres muy aburrido, ¿sabes?"

Light salta, pelos de punta mientras se gira – esperando a medias encontrarse con la furiosa y obscura mirada de un detective fantasma. En su lugar, simplemente se encuentra con los hinchados, rojos ojos de su propio shinigami, una vista mucho menos horrenda. Light ha empezado a odiarlo últimamente.

"Ryuk", rechina los dientes, observando malignamente al shinigami y cruzando los brazos, "¿qué te he dicho de escabullirte así?"

El chico se vuelve hacia la barandilla, recargándose lleno de desprecio. El shinigami ríe en respuesta, flotando detrás de él para ver la ciudad abajo. Aparentemente, esto no entusiasma demasiado al dios de la muerte. Regresa a molestar a Light.

"Pero ya es la única manera en la que puedo obtener una respuesta interesante de ti". Ryuk responde, una mueca vacilante. "No es justo. Justo cuando pienso que conseguí un humano interesante, y en lugar de eso me encuentro con una mente incapaz".

Light sólo suspira. Quisiera entretenerse también. Inclina su cabeza hacia la lluvia fría como solía hacerlo cuando era un adolescente y cierra los ojos. Ni siquiera un dios de la muerte es comparable con el entretenimiento que L le daba.

"Hay manzanas en el refrigerador, Ryuk. Sólo déjame en paz". A Light no podría importarle menos lo que el shinigami tenga que decir. No es como que el dios de la muerte pueda ayudarlo de todas maneras. Como si esa cosa _quisiera_ , además.

"Es muy tentador, debo decir", replica el shinigami, flotando alrededor de Light como un pajarillo. "Pero no. No va a funcionar. No está pasando nada, Light".

Ryuk suelta un quejido cuando el chico no responde y decide colgarse de la barandilla donde Light estaría más cómodo. Empieza a sentarse en ella como un mono. Realmente no es halagador.

"Has sido tan aburrido desde que ese humano murió. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿L? Cierto. ¿Qué pasa con eso?" Ryuk cuenta con que Light al menos se encoja de hombros, pero no, nada. "Ugh. Es como si lo extrañaras o algo así, caray".

Ryuk mira sobre las puertas, pensando en ir por esas manzanas si Light no contesta, pero está bastante satisfecho cuando el chico alza la mirada hacia él. Ha dado en el clavo. ¿Quizás este chico todavía tenga algo de interés?

 _¿Tal vez me extrañas, Raito-kun?_

Las palabras que la alucinación había dicho repicaron como una campana a través de la cabeza de Light, todavía claras y precisas en su oído.

"¿Extrañarlo? Claro que no". El chico habla hacia Ryuk y L al mismo tiempo. Espera que al menos L lo escuche. "Finalmente podré conquistar el mundo, convertirme en Dios. Nada se interpone en mi camino ahora".

No lo extraña. En absoluto. Incluso si así fuera, ya no importaría. No hay forma de traerlo de vuelta. Se acabó la diversión.

Light decide proseguir, "no obstante, es mucho menos interesante sin él aquí. Al menos por ahora".

El shinigami concuerda pero no dice nada. Se amplía su sonrisa. En efecto, todo este escenario es muy interesante. Hay una especie de brillo malicioso en los ojos del dios de la muerte, una idea formándose en su dura cabeza. Ryuk apenas puede contenerse, todo va perfectamente.

"¿Desearías haberlo conseguido todo sin haber matado al humano?" Ryuk pregunta, contemplando al chico.

Hay silencio. La mirada de Light titubea ante la del shinigami. ¿Es así? Light no está seguro. Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Otra oportunidad? Piensa en mantener a L con vida, haciéndolo mirar mientras pone al mundo de cabeza. Aclara su garganta. "Quizás. ¿Qué hay con eso, shinigami?".

 _"¿Qué tal si pudieras traerlo de vuelta?"_ Dice la criatura. Hay algo malévolo en su voz.

Light se burla del dios de la muerte cínicamente. "Ryuk, no bromees conmigo. La vida no es tan simple. Si así fuera, para hoy los humanos ya la habrían comprendido".

"¿Crees que es compleja?" Ryuk suelta una de esas risotadas rasposas como las que acostumbra. "Si una Death Note puede matar a cualquiera de manera tan simple, ¿crees que es más difícil traer a alguien de regreso? Los humanos son estúpidos, eso es todo Light-o".

El chico de cabello castaño observa a Ryuk, ahora con curiosidad. ¿Tener a L de regreso? ¿Hacerlo todo? El dios de la muerte capturó su atención. Ryuk no había estado dispuesto a decir información tan interesante anteriormente.

El shinigami continua, sus ojos parpadenates. "Sí, traer a alguien de regreso a la vida es fácil, pero tendrías que ofrecerte a hacer un trato conmigo para que un humano vuelva".

El interés de Light se deteriora repentinamente. Odia los tratos. Vuelve hacia la ciudad, frunciendo el ceño. El shinigami ve que lo ha perdido.

"Espera, espera", Ryuk intenta recuperar, casi cayendo de la barandilla en el proceso. "Es simple. Igual que el trato de los ojos. Solo que tomo de ti el tiempo restante del humano que intentas traer de vuelta. Los años que tenía antes de ti, tú sabes, aniquilados".

El ceño de Light se profundiza. Debió saber que todo era un truco. "Como dije antes, Ryuk, ¿cómo se supone que un dios va a gobernar con la mitad – o poco más – de su tiempo de vida restante?".

"Sí, sí, pero piénsalo, Light-o," dice Ryuk, viendo ansiosamente el tiempo de Light sobre su cabeza, " _¿cómo se supone que un dios va a gobernar si no tiene nada que hacer?"._

Los ojos de Light se abren más. Permanece en silencio.

"Bueno, sólo piénsalo", dice, dejando a Light solo en el techo. "Esas manzanas suenan bastante bien ahora mismo".

El shinigami desaparece sin pensarlo dos veces. Deberían pagarle extra a veces. Es demasiado bueno en su trabajo. Casi puede saborear la vida filtrándose de ese chico.

Otro rugido de un trueno suena en el exterior. Empieza un aguacero.

Light mira la ciudad – su ciudad – y piensa,

 _¿En verdad quiero gobernar este mundo solo?_


	2. Dios da y Dios quita

_Advertencias / notas;_

 _\+ ¡Publiqué dos días seguidos!_ [N/T: yo no, lo siento] _Como sea, aquí está la siguiente entrega._

 _\+ Pobre bebé Light, en verdad extraña a su hombrecito rana._

 _\+ Ryuk es tan sigiloso como siempre_

 _\+ Una vez más, lo siento por los typos o cualquier cosa que encuentren! Siéntanse libres de decirme. Me da igual._

A Ryuk nunca le importaron los humanos. Para él son meras presas — un festín para cosechar, un alma para tomar. Los humanos no son otra cosa que comida para los shinigamis. Vasijas. Un nombre que los dioses de la muerte escriben para existir. Los shinigami que los compadecen, que sienten por ellos — esos son los que se convierten en polvo. El afecto, el cuidado — esos son rasgos peligrosos en un shinigami. Rem y Jealous han sido meros ejemplos. Ha habido tantos otros que exhibieron tan horribles rasgos y sufrieron las consecuencias. Los shinigamis son verdugos, no cuidadores.

Ryuk, a diferencia de muchos que han dejado caer sus libretas en el mundo humano, jamás se ha preocupado por un humano. Puede estudiarlos, hablarles, comer sus manzanas, pero en realidad nunca ha caído por uno. No porque esté asustado de la empatía, sino simplemente porque nunca ha sido así. Él sólo está jugando con su comida, entreteniéndose con ella hasta que eventualmente la consuma. Sin embargo, Ryuk siempre ha estado intrigado por los mortales. Una especie que está en guerra contra sí misma, crea nueva tecnología, sigue reglas laxas… Los humanos son, desde luego, muy interesantes para observar.

Los humanos siempre han interesado a Ryuk, sí, pero al mismo tiempo, ha pensado en que todos son iguales. Sus narrativas, sus vidas, sus pensamientos… Ryuk creía que todos siguen el mismo patrón. Seguro, verlos algunas veces es entretenido, ¿pero disfrutar la misma historia una y otra vez? La idea siempre ha aburrido al shinigami. Así fue hasta que tiró su libreta a la tierra y conoció a Light Yagami — un chico con el férreo deseo de convertirse en Dios. ¡Qué divertido! Pensar que un humano crea seriamente que — con su mísera esencia mortal — pueda alcanzar un estatus tan alto. Ryuk no había conocido a ningún humano así.

Era cautivador.

Fascinante.

Entretenido.

Ryuk siempre pensó que Light era diferente que el resto de los humanos. Un humano con entretenimiento infinito y original.

Quizás es por eso que, después de todo este tiempo, el shinigami se haya decepcionado tanto cuando Light cayó en exactamente la misma narrativa que los demás mortales. Dolor. Depresión. Negación. Nunca había visto que el chico siguiera estas pautas. Quizás una vez en un intento de enmascararse frente a otros, menos interesantes humanos, pero nunca genuinamente.

A su pesar, encontró repentinamente que Light era como cualquier otro humano. Había esperado que el mortal fuera uno de esos pocos que se desviaran de las emociones dentro de sus lamentables corazones, pero ¡ay!, incluso Light caía en la trampa de su humanidad. Había visto al chico matar a tantos — criminales, agentes del FBI, incluso su propio padre. No tropezó ni una vez. Siguió adelante, sin afectarse. Ninguna emoción corrió a través de los ojos de Light. Sin embargo, cuando Light mató al detective, algo cambió. Algo muy profundo, algo vital para el entretenimiento de Ryuk, se había transformado.

Ryuk no podría entender por qué, pero el detective lo había afectado de forma crucial. Incluso tras su muerte, el humano había destruido todos los planes de Light. De alguna manera, L se abrió camino hasta el interior de Light — y ahora, ahí está Light, atrapado en su condición humana.

Ryuk está muy decepcionado. Su tiempo de divertirse con el humano está llegando a su fin. No se siente mal por engatusarlo para que le dé más de su tiempo de vida. Todo es juego limpio.

Los humanos son inherentemente aburridos, de todas formas.

Light se encuentra ahora en la lluvia que se derrama a su alrededor, tratando de procesar la información que el shinigami le ha dado. Está relampagueando, una tormenta infernal, pero a Light no le importa. Siente como si su mente estuviera invalidada. ¿Una manera de traer a L de vuelta? Parte de su mente todavía se niega a la idea, pero la otra está genuinamente esperanzada. No comprende qué está pasando con él.

Todo por lo que ha trabajado dependía de la muerte de L. Su muerte estaba grabada en piedra desde el principio. Su visión de un nuevo mundo, convertirse en un Dios, purificar este mundo, todo se había centrado en función de destruir los obstáculos en su camino. Sin embargo, ahora siente como si sus metas hubieran cambiado. Su determinación se está debilitando.

 **Se ha sentido así antes.**

Antes de que encontrara la Death Note, antes de conocer a L, había estado completamente aburrido. Se había acostumbrado a ello pero sentía que su vida carecía de propósito. Pasó toda su vida sin tener un desafío ni una vez. La escuela, deportes, chicas, todas esas cosas habían sido fáciles para él. Nunca había luchado por nada en su vida. Todos lo querían desde el momento en que lo conocían, todos decían lo talentoso y maravilloso que era. Tenía más amigos de los que podía contar. La gente lo admiraba.

Light Yagami siempre había sido el chico perfecto.

En teoría, esa vida debería ser lo que todos anhelaran, lo que cualquiera moriría por tener; pero en realidad, hay algo absolutamente aburrido en esa vida. No hay batalla. No hay desafíos. Vivió su vida perfecta en paz. Paz que, no obstante, nunca le sentó bien. Siempre deseó algo más.

Gente como él, gente perfecta, gente que no tuvieran obstáculos— esos eran los que no podrían cambiar nada.

Nunca entendió a la gente, a esos que ansiaban una vida sencilla. Él tenía eso, y no era nada. Se encontraba increíblemente aburrido. Las cosas que eran difíciles para otros no lo eran para él.

Sentía que nunca encontraría nada que pudiera combatir con él, alguien que desafiara su inteligencia, su perfección.

Eso fue hasta que encontró la Death Note y a L.

La libreta cambió su vida completamente. Tenía algo por lo que vivir. Algo contra qué luchar.

En cierta manera, Light creía que L anhelaba exactamente lo mismo detrás de su máscara solitaria.

 ** _Desafío._**

L había sido su mayor obstáculo, pero tal vez eso no era algo malo.

Un rayo repentino ilumina el cielo y cruza la ciudad. Bajo él, la gente se escabulle como ratas buscando refugio. Cascadas de lluvia desde el cielo gris. Todo es desolado y triste.

Light Yagami es un dios, y aun así es miserable.

Si pudiera traerlo de nuevo a la vida ¿podría cambiar todo esto?

En el extremo opuesto a él, a través de la pesada lluvia, puede distinguir una visión borrosa de L, mirando el cielo gris con una casi anhelante mirada escondida tras sus párpados.

Light sigue su mirada, mirando hacia las nubes mientras la tormenta arrecia.

Light no puede sino preguntarse si destruir a L no ha sido la mejor decisión después de todo.

Ryuk no está sorprendido cuando Light viene tropezando desde afuera, empapado de la cabeza a los pies. El chico se ve deplorable. Últimamente se ha parecido más a un esqueleto que cualquier Dios que Ryuk haya visto.

"Ryuk". Él llama al shinigami, haciéndole señas. Ryuk no se sorprende. Sabía desde el principio que su plan era perfecto. Cada pieza había caído en el orden correcto. Había encontrado el punto débil del humano. Era tiempo de explotarlo.

El pasillo en el que se encuentran apenas se ilumina por los ventanales que están sobre ellos. Afuera suena otro boom de un trueno.

El shinigami ríe y flota sobre Light, engullendo toda una manzana de una sola mordida. Lame sus labios, complacido.

"Oi, Light-o, no sabía que te gustaba tanto la lluvia", dice Ryuk. "¿Has pensado sobre mi trato?"

El dios de la muerte recuerda toda la escena anterior, Light parado y empapándose en la puerta es como una campanada en su memoria. La empuja al pasado. De todas maneras no importa.

Light pasa una mano a través de su cabello mojado, viendo al shinigami. Obviamente el estar empapado es la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora mismo.

"Sí, de hecho, tengo una pregunta para ti".

Hay algo distinto en los ojos del chico. Algo que llena al shinigami de esperanzas.

Ryuk sonríe. "Sí, claro. Suéltala".

"Si yo… aceptara… hacer este trato contigo, debo saber las desventajas".

El chico pudo haber sucumbido ante la emoción, pero no es estúpido. A Ryuk siempre le ha gustado su ingenio.

"¿Eh, desventajas? Bueno, como dije, para traer a alguien de regreso el tiempo de vida restante—"

"—ya sé sobre eso," Light se mofa, viendo al shinigami con el ceño fruncido. "Estoy preguntando si hay alguna otra".

El shinigami se encoge de hombros, "No que yo sepa".

Light arquea una delgada ceja.

"¿No que tú sepas?" Dice, confundido. ¿No era un shinigami con el que estaba tratando?

"Bueno, cómo podría saberlo", el shinigami responde con bastante simpleza, "nunca se ha hecho antes".

El chico lo mira asombrado. "¿En serio?".

"Tal vez una vez o dos, pero no que yo sepa. Es un trato muy especial. No hay muchas personas que quieran traer de regreso a aquellos que escribieron en sus Death Notes, así que el asunto nunca se ha traído a colación".

Light mira hacia el piso, parece contemplar el vacío. Está reflexionando, meditándolo. Ryuk espera que siga clavado al anzuelo.

Drip. Drip. Dios, el piso es un desastre ahora.

Ryuk trata de decir algo más, de llenar el silencio con una observación positiva— algo para salvar su caso — pero es interrumpido.

"¿Recordará?" el chico pregunta quietamente, "¿Recordará lo que pasó?"

Hay muchas preguntas surcando la mente de Light, tantas que no puede procesarlas.

Los ojos del dios de la muerte miran a Light con curiosidad. "Como dije, no tengo idea".

Light observa a la distancia, contemplando las escaleras detrás de Ryuk como si hubiera alguien sentado ahí. El shinigami observa esperando encontrar a otro humano, pero no hay nadie. Está convencido de que el chico se ha hundido hasta el fondo.

"Pero hey, al menos lo tendrás, ¿cierto? ¿Alguien para entretenerte? Liberarte del aburrimiento –"

"Ryuk", dice Light, se vuelve, mirando hacia el mundo, su mundo, una vez más. Pronto, se pregunta si todo le será arrebatado. "Quiero hacer el trato".

Light está seguro de que cometió un gran error.

Entonces el shinigami deja salir una carcajada y luego otra y sigue riéndose hasta que sus costados le duelen.

Light sigue viendo a la distancia, mirando algo que no existe.

Quizás Light sigue siendo un mortal interesante, después de todo.


	3. Resurrección

_Notas/advertencias:_

 _\+ ¡Lamento que esto haya tomado un poquito más! Escribir sobre afterlife no es fácil._

 _\+ ¡Quiero agradecer a todos los que están haciendo review y guardando en favoritos! ¡Gracias por apoyarme! ¡Su motivación me ayuda a seguir escribiendo!_

 _\+ Hombrecito rana, finalmente._

Muerte.

Si uno quisiera describirla no podría hacerlo. Cada cultura tiene una idea o historia diferente sobre el _más allá_ , una vida después de la actual, buena o mala. Muchos creen en el cielo, o en un paraíso. Muchos creen en infiernos. Algunos en purgatorio, inclusive. La muerte no es, sin embargo, una extensión, o una línea hacia algún otro mundo… en su forma más simple, la muerte es sólo olvido puro y dichoso.

Entumido.

Frío.

Esas son las palabras que llegan partiendo a través de la helada nulidad, conciencia que despierta en la mente — o su ausencia — de los muertos. No es la voluntad humana la que estimuló tan misteriosa eventualidad, pus en la muerte no hay voluntad o humanidad en absoluto sino, en su lugar, algo mucho más extraño. Un trato. Una libreta. Un dios humano.

Su primer instinto es respirar.

Trata de abrir su boca, expandir su pecho, hacer cualquier tentativa para que sus pulmones se muevan un poco, para que su corazón bombeé el oxígeno. Si pudiera recuperar su aliento, se reiría ahogadamente. Una especie de pánico se establece y entonces, simplemente recuerda.

Él ya no está vivo.

Él no tiene un cuerpo.

Él es el gran detective L, y está muerto.

Se encuentra a sí mismo – o la falta de sí mismo – en suspensión, tendido en la obscuridad de tal forma que ya no puede encontrarse a sí mismo. Es solo una gran expansión de conciencia de sí mismo atravesado en la obscuridad y el vacío.

Conciencia, pero no existencia. Tiene ideas, pero no cuerpo, cerebro, pulmones, brazos, piernas… ¿tan siquiera es L?

L, el detective más grande del mundo.

L, el hombre que fue asesinado por…

Lucha por recordar. Aunque es brumoso, un nombre se arrastra a su conciencia.

Light Yagami.

Si tuviera un corazón, se habría cerrado. Él había muerto, sido vencido, destruido por el adolescente. Un adolescente que se creía Dios.

Kira.

¿Pero hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Diez años? ¿Quince años? ¿Mil?

No podría asegurarlo. Parecía que, junto con su cuerpo, también perdió la habilidad de determinar el tiempo.

¿Por qué había despertado, arrastrado desde el olvido? ¿Un límite de tiempo? ¿Mera coincidencia o destino? ¿Un error? ¿Un castigo cruel? Quizás hasta la muerte estaba del lado de Light. ¿Qué podría querer Light más que su tormento eterno? ¿Tal vez sus sucesores fallaron? ¿Y si Light realmente se convirtió en dios?

Si L pudiera, se habría estremecido.

Todo esto porque L había fallado. No había sido capaz de proporcionar evidencia para culpar a Light, y por eso, todos aquellos por los que se preocupaba quedaron en peligro. Sí, esa gente conocía bien los riesgos, pero la conciencia que es L se siente bastante responsable.

Watari.

Quizás la fuerza especial.

Tal vez hasta sus sucesores…

Los puso a todos en peligro. Condenados a la ejecución por la mano de Kira.

Todo porque había puesto demasiada fe en el chico, aferrándose a él. Lo supo desde el principio.

L Lawliet había resuelto muchos casos, puesto a miles en prisión, y pese a ello había sido vencido por un estudiante de preparatoria. Por supuesto, la edad nunca importó cuando era cuestión de inteligencia, pero aun así irritaba al detective.

Él no cayó en un truco o en un juego mental, fue por afectos.

SI L hubiera dejado sus emociones a un lado, habría ganado.

Light había sido un desafío, había comprendido su genialidad, y L había quedado intrigado. Una cualidad muy peligrosa, realmente.

Si tan solo tuviera una segunda oportunidad, tal vez podría arreglarlo todo. La probabilidad de tal evento, no obstante…

Desea la habilidad de morder su pulgar, de encogerse, de acuclillarse, de hacer algo más que esto.

Hacer cualquier cosa además de sentir nada.

Tal vez sea por su deseo, o quizás sea por el mero recuerdo de vivir, pero en ese preciso momento algo empieza a pasarle a L. No sabe cómo, pues no tiene un cuerpo para experimentar sensaciones, pero L comienza a sentir calor. Desde las profundidades de la nada, algo empieza a quemar dentro la culminación de su ser. Algo empieza a despertar.

La sensación es tan familiar, tan terriblemente redundante de su propia muerte que casi siente la necesidad de asustarse. No tiene corazón, pero siente como si estuviera convulsionándose de nuevo— el espasmo antes del latido final. ¿Es ese su castigo? ¿Experimentar su propio deceso una y otra vez? ¿Restregarle en su cara constantemente cómo fue derrotado por Kira?

Y entonces, como una especie de luna eclipsada, algo se acerca convirtiéndose en visión.

Blanco. Un blanco cegador.

Viene goteando en su conciencia como leche derramada, cerrándose a su alrededor, reuniéndolo y cultivándolo— envolviéndolo con marfil.

A través del dolor y sombras perladas, siente que se congela— convirtiéndose en algo completo, y después,

"L Lawliet, es momento de que despiertes".

Una voz lo llama. Es ruidosa y está a su alrededor. Trata de abrir los ojos, de atrapar un destello de la persona que le ha hablado, pero es tirado hacia afuera de ese mundo y dentro del siguiente.

Y entonces, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, L Lawliet respira.

Light Yagami abre sus ojos después de un segundo, la tormenta furiosa frente a él.

Mira hacia su libreta, viendo la página ahora vacía que alguna vez contuvo el nombre de L, antes de volverse hacia el shinigami.

El viento no es fuerte, pero resuena en el exterior. Aunque el chico no cree en señales, Light espera que la tormenta no sea una profecía. Gira y enfrenta al shinigami, ojos a su alrededor en pánico. Ryuk sonríe ampliamente, aparentemente satisfecho.

"No veo a L". Susurra, ceño fruncido mientras observa a la criatura. "No me digas que es un truco, shinigami".

El dios de la muerte rie de nuevo y otro choque de un relámpago aparece justo a tiempo para iluminar el rojo de sus ojos brillantes. "¿Qué, realmente esperabas que apareciera de la nada, humano?"

Si estuviera hablando con cualquier otro humano, quizás ese individuo habría temblado.

Light gruñe, su ceño frunciéndose más. "¿Entonces cómo aparecerá?"

Ryuk se encoge de hombros, "Creo que en el último lugar donde estaba su cuerpo, pero es sólo una suposición".

Light casi quiere darse un puñetazo por su estupidez. Debe recordar que solo porque hizo un trato con un shinigami no significa que la gente aparecerá mágicamente a su voluntad.

En un instante, baja volando la escalera. Ryuk lo sigue de cerca.

El cementerio.

El equipo de investigación observa a un apresurado Light atravesando las puertas hacia la sala de investigación, tomando las llaves de su auto y una chaqueta ante de dirigirse a la salida.

"Light, ¿a dónde—?

No reciben respuesta. Light ya está tras la puerta, en la lluvia torrencial, corriendo hacia su Lexus.

L es astuto y escurridizo. Podría encontrar una forma de escapar a cualquier situación—incluyendo un ataúd. No había sido atrapado nunca por una razón. Light no va a permitirlo. L no arruinará sus planes perfectos.

No puede permitir que alguien más lo encuentre.

Nadie.


End file.
